Survivor
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Karena sebuah eksperimen yang dilakukan kepada makhluk hidup. Dunia menjadi berubah dan penuh dengan ancaman. Sekarang hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki keberanian yang dapat hidup didunia ini/yap zombie fic hope you all enjoy read this.
1. Chapter 00 : Prologue

**Survivors **© SilverLevKingHea

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

**Warning**(s) Blood, OOC, AU, and gore

**Rated **T [nanti rated akan berubah]

**Summary **Karena sebuah eksperimen yang dilakukan kepada makhluk hidup. Dunia menjadi berubah dan penuh dengan ancaman. Sekarang hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki keberanian yang dapat hidup didunia ini/yap zombie fic hope you all enjoy read this.

.

.

Chapter's00 : Prologue

**_Tokyo, Jepang_**

Malam itu dikota Tokyo yang indah dengan kelap-kelip lampu diruas jalan dan juga suara mobil dan tawa beberapa orang, terlihat seseorang profesor dengan pakaian labnya tengah melintasi jalan disana dengan sebuah tas kerjanya.

Melewati lorong-lorong Tokyo yang gelap dan berbau busuk karena kumpulan sampah dan juga beberapa pereman yang lagi berpesta pora dengan minuman-minuman mereka. Terlihat seekor tikus yang terkurung didalam sebuah sangkar.

"Hmm, percobaan yang sungguh bagus." Ucap orang berjas itu kemudian mengangkat tikus itu dan membuka kopernya. Memperlihatkan sebuah kotak didalam dan membuka kotak itu, yang berisikan sebuah suntikan dan beberapa botol dan tabung kecil yang terlihat polos dengan tanda X ditutupnya.

Tikus yang berada dikandang bercicit ria saat melihat profesor itu mengambil suntikan dan membuka salah satu botol dan mengambil cairan yang berada didalamnya. Kemudian menyuntikkan kearah tikus itu. Untuk beberapa saat setelah prosess penyuntikkan tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada tikus itu, hingga 5 detik kemudian terlihat tikus itu nampak mengamuk-ngamuk dan berusaha untuk lepas dari sangkar itu.

Peria berjas laboraturium itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat eksperimennya berhasil. Kemudian iapun membuka sangkar itu dan membebaskan tikus itu kearah sebaliknya, tikus itu dengan cepat berlari kearah beberapa pereman yang tengah malas-malasan disana. Terlihat profesor itu berbalik dan berjalan kearah ramainya kota dan tersenyum saat mendengar teriakkan didalam sana.

.

_The Nightmare is Begin_

_Only The Strong People Who can Survive_

_But the Reality can Make use Forget Who are We_

_Just the some People Who can be a Human_

_The Human With a Heart is more Then Strong_

.

**Silver **: "Err...entah kenapa saya jadi kepikiran buat kalimat aneh itu *masih melototi laptop* hah~ apa boleh buatlah, hanya kata-kata yang seperti sihir itu yang berada didalam kepala saya, walaupun saya tidak tau maksudnya. Well, jangan lupa direview ya!"


	2. Chapter 01 : The Nightmare Start

**Survivors **© SilverLevKingHea

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

**Warning**(s) Blood, OOC, AU, and gore

**Rated **T/M

**Summary **Karena sebuah eksperimen yang dilakukan kepada makhluk hidup. Dunia menjadi berubah dan penuh dengan ancaman. Sekarang hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki keberanian yang dapat hidup didunia ini/yap zombie fic hope you all ejoy read this

*"Biasa/Japan"

***"Italy"**

**_*"Call/percakapan ditelepon dalam Italy"_**

_*"Inner batin/pikiran"_

*Book/isi surat

_*/Call/percakapan ditelepon dalam Japaness/_

_*Italic : Sound_ [seperti benda atau suara benda]

*[translet]

.

.

Chapter's01 : The Nightmare Start

**_2 Day's before Nightmare  
Namimori, Jepang_**

Malam hari yang indah di kota Namimori kita tercinta, terlihat orang-orang yang masih melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan ini termaksud kedua kakak-beradik Sawada ini yang tengah belajar dengan giat dirumah mereka.

"Jadi Tsuna, jika pangkat ini ditambahkan ini lalu dibagi dengan yang ini, maka kau bisa menemukan hasil dari perjumlahan ini." Ucap Giotto memberikan pengarahan kepada adiknya tercinta.

"Ah, jadi maksud Gio-nii, hitung yang ini dulu lalu yang ini, ya?" Tanya Tsuna, terlihat Giotto menganggukan kepalanya setelah melihat kemajuan.

"Tsu-kun, Gio-kun, ayo makan malam dulu." Ucap Nana didalam dapur. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari atas dan tidak lama muncullah Tsuna yang turun dari tangga "Arara~ Gio-kun lagi ngapain Tsu-kun?"

"Gio-nii sedang mengerjakan prnya, katanya kalau tidak ia kerjakan Nezu-sensei akan menghukumnya." Ucap Tsuna lalu berjalan dan duduk dimeja makan.

"Hahaha, anak itu memang sudah seperti ibunya." Ucap Iemitsu sembari tertawa pelan.

"Ara~ ia justru terlihat seperti papanya." Ucap Nana.

"Ow...hahaha, semoga saja dia bisa menjadi hebat seperti papanya ini." Ucap Iemitsu sembari membusungkan dada kemudian melirik kearah Tsuna "Tsuna juga harus bisa menjadi hebat ya!"

"Ah, tentu saja papa. Tsuna akan belajar dengan giat agar tidak dipanggil Dame-Tsuna terus." Ucap Tsuna.

"Maka dari itu giat-giatlah belajar ya Tsu-kun." Ucap Nana terlihat tersenyum tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Giotto kebawah dan makan bersama dengan mereka semua.

"Ayah, besok akan ada pertemuan orang tua murid. Apa ayah bisa datang?" Tanya Giotto sembari melirik Iemitsu. Terlihat Iemitsu menghela nafas pelan dan menepuk kepala Giotto yang duduk sebelahnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti ya." Ucap Iemitsu sembari tersenyum.

_"Tidak perlu tersenyum jika Ayah tidak ingin."_ Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Giotto, tapi mana mau ia mengecewakan hati ayahnya. Walaupun ayahnya selalu tidak ada untuknya tapi ia masih bisa bersyukur karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah..kapan Hime akan datang?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ah iya, benar juga. Kapan ayah?" Tanya Giotto.

"Mungkin ta-."

_Bip, bip, bip_

Iemitsu mengambil ponselnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah teras depan rumah untuk berbicara dengan bosnya.

"Kira-kira ayah bicarakan apa ya. Mari Tsuna kita dengarkan." Ucap Giotto.

"Gio-nii...tidak boleh jadi anak yang buruk." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ayolah Tsuna~ Gio-nii hanya penasaran..Tsuna penasaran juga-kan." Ucap Giotto.

"I-iya sih tap-."

"Kalau begitu mari kita dengarkan." Ucap Giotto.

"Ugh...baiklah, tapi kalau ketahuan bagiamana Gio-nii?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Itu gampang, ayo." Dengan setengah tidak niat Tsuna mengikuti Giotto untuk menguping pembicaraan ayahnya.

**_"Buonasera_**[selamat malam] **_Iemitsu."_**

**"Ah, Buonasera juga Nono."** Balas Iemitsu.

"Ayah berbicara bahasa asing." Ucap Giotto sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Begitu juga dengan Tsuna yang sudah mulai pusing tujuh keliling mendengar kalimat asing.

"Gio-nii, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tidak Tsuna, kita harus mendengar ngerti ngak ngerti, pokoknya harus. Karena nanti kita akan mengetahui kebenarannya saat kita bisa mengerti bahasa itu, Tsuna." Ucap Giotto, Tsuna _faceplam_.

_"Sejak kapan Gio-nii main dektetif-dektetif begini?"_ Batin Tsuna.

**"Apa? Venire in ufficio centrale? **[datang kekantor pusat?] **Malam-malam begini?"**

**_"Sì, ci sono cose che dobbiamo fare._** [Ya, ada hal-hal yang harus kita lakukan] **_Ini berhubungan tentang Virus yang lolos."_**

**"Ok, vado alla sede centraleimmediatamente.** [Saya pergi kekantor pusat segera] **Tapi berikan saya waktu hingga tengah malam."**

**_"Mezzanotte, Ciao _**[tengah malam, sampai jumpa]**_."_**

**"Ciao Nono."**

"Hmm...sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu." Guman Giotto.

"Yang mana Gio-nii, Cao? Mezzanolte? Atau Venire in cappucinno centralo?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Kau salah menyebutkannya Tsuna." Ucap Giotto _faceplam_ lalu iapun menghela nafas "Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali kemeja makan sebelum kita ketahuan." Ucap Giotto kemudian segera pergi kemeja makan bersama dengan Tsuna. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Iemitsu kesana.

"Tadi siapa papa?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ah, hanya teman kantor papa saja." Ucap Iemitsu.

"_Ano_, ayah. Disekolahku ada yang mengatakan kalimat asing yang aku tidak ketahui. Kalau tidak salah emm, Me-Mezzanotte..iya, Mezzanotte. Itu artinya apa ayah?" Tanya Giotto.

"Mezzanotte itu bahasa Italy, artinya tengah malam." Ucap Iemitsu "Hahaha, temanmu pastilah orang Italy ya Giotto."

"Iya ayah, orangnya itu italia, kadang ngak ngerti ngomong apa." Ucap Giotto sembari menghela nafas pasrah.

_"Tidak, Gio-nii berbohong soal itu ayah."_ Batin Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membeli buku bahasa Italy sajalah." Ucap Giotto.

"Benar sekali Giotto, kau harus bisa berbahasa Italy, Tsuna juga. Karena suatu hari nanti kita akan pergi ke Italy." Ucap Iemitsu sembari tersenyum kemudian tertawa.

_"Oh jangan lupa. Untuk mengetahui apa perkerjaan ayah juga." _Tambah Giotto dalam hati.

"Arara~ kalau begitu mari kita makan, sudah mau dingin loh." Ucap Nana sembari tersenyum.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap ketiganya kompak kemudian memakan makan malam mereka.

.

.

**_1 Day's before Nightmare  
Namimori-chuu Middle School_**

"Ohayou Giotto." Sapa Asari.

"Ohayou Tsuna." Sapa Yamamoto.

"Ah, Ohayou Ashari/Yamamoto." Ucap Tsuna dan Giotto kompak. Asari Ugetsu dan Yamamoto Ugetsu itu adalah anak dari Tsuyoshi Ugetsu dan mendiang istrinya Hanako Yamagetsu. Saat mereka berjalan cukup lama akhirnya keempatnya itu nampak berpencar dengan Giotto dan Asari naik kelantai atas sedangkan Tsuna dan Yamamoto tetap dibawah.

"Tsuna. Bagaimana apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Tanya Yamamoto saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Tentu saja sudah. Bagaimana dengan Yama-kun?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ahahaha, ya seperti itulah." Ucap Yamamoto, Tsuna menghela nafas kemudian membuka tasnya "Bolehkan Tsuna?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Tsuna sembari mengeluarkan buku prnya.

"Hahahaha, thanks ya Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

**_Namimori-chuu Middle School  
Class 3-2_**

"Giotto? Ada apa dengan wajah datarmu itu?" Tanya Asari begitu melihat ekspresi Giotto yang kelewatan datar dari biasanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Giotto, tentu saja itu berbohong. Asari bisa mengetahui seseorang berbohong dari sorot mata orang itu, dan saat ini Giotto memang sedang berbohong dari sudut pandang matanya.

"Kukira ada apa." Ucap Asari tidak ambil pusing. Pasalnya berbicara dengan orang keras kepala seperti Giotto cukup menyusahkan terlebih lagi akan sangat melelahkan untuk membujuknya membicarakan masalahnya.

**_Namimori-chuu  
After School  
Library_**

Giotto saat ini tengah membaca sebuah novel yang bertema tentang mystery dan horror. Dan buku kesukaannya adalah tentang terinfeksinya virus-virus atau bisa dibilang buku-buku tentang mayat hidup a.k.a zombie. Bahkan setiap membaca ia sering meng-komplain beberapa tulisan dan maksud yang tidak jelas.

"Gio-nii..." Suara Tsuna menyebabkan Giotto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan adiknya yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu perpustakaan.

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Tanya Giotto.

"Masih ingin disini?" Tanya Tsuna, terlihat Giotto mengangguk "Apa Gio-nii membawa kameraku?" Tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Mn..sebentar." ucap Giotto kemudian mencari-cari kamera yang sering dititipkan Tsuna padanya "Ada." Ucap Giotto, kemudian Tsuna mendekat dan mengambil kamera itu "Kamu mau apa dengan kamera itu?" Tanya Giotto.

"Hm? Tentu saja ingin memoto pemandangan Namimori dari atap sekolah. Kalau sudah selesai panggil aku ya Gio-nii." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Giotto Tsuna sudah berlari menuju keatap sekolah. Sementara itu Giotto melanjutkan membacanya dengan sangat serius.

**_Namimori-chuu  
Roof_**

Tsuna berlari mendekati tempat favoritnya untuk memoto, yaitu disebelah tabung besar berisikan air yang berada diatap sekolahnya, menurutnya disana adalah tempat yang cocok untuk mengambil gambaran indah kota Namimori. Tsuna mengangkat kameranya dan mulai memfoto-foto dengan serius dan kelewatan bersemangat.

Tsuna sering dipanggil _Dame-Tsuna _oleh teman-temannya karena dia itu tidak bagus dalam semua pelajaran, maupun materi dan juga fisik. Berbeda dengan Giotto yang sangat cerdas, bisa diandalkan dan fisiknya yang bagus. Tapi ia bersyukur karena keahliannya dalam memotret, hingga akhirnya ia masuk keklub Fotograpi dan sangat berguna untuk klub itu sendiri karena mendapatkan anggota yang berbakat dalam seni memotret.

_JEPPRET_

Satu foto yang terlihat indah dan juga kelihatan hidup berhasil Tsuna dapatkan. Susunan rumah yang indah, pohon-pohon yang menghiasi halam-halam rumah, langit yang biru dengan beberapa awan yang menghiasi memperlihatkan keindahan kota Namimori.

Tanpa Tsuna sadari suara kameranya telah membanguni seseorang yang lagi tertidur diatas tabung yang berada disebelahnya. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek terlihat tergerai karena tiupan angin disana, dengan perlahan orang itu menengok kebawah dan melihat 'seekor' herbivora berambut cokelat yang tengah memotret pemandangan kota.

"Hn..herbivore, ngapain kau disini?"

Tsuna yang sedang asik memfoto tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya dan menengok kebelakang dimana sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih serta jaket hitam yang lengannya dibiarkan tergerai dan tidak dikancing juga _handband_ yang bertuliskan 'komite kedisiplinan', dengan segera ia meneguk ludah dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ha-hanya memotret Hi-Hibari-san." Ucap Tsuna ketakutan.

"Hn, begitu." Ucap Hibari "Kau turun, ada yang ingin kubicarkan denganmu." Ucap Hibari lalu berbalik. Tsuna terlihat bingung, siapa yang dipanggil Hibari? Dirinyakah? Akhirnya Tsuna menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sosok wanita berambut hitam pendek yang hampir mirip dengan Hibari serta memakai _handband_ yang sama terlihat turun dari tabung air itu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Panggil perempuan itu.

"A-ada apa Hi-Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Nanti aku minta foto yang kau ambil tadi. Maka dari itu, temuin aku didepan gerbang sekolah secepatnya setelah kau selesai mencuci foto itu." Ucap 'Hibari' kemudian pergi dari sana.

_"Ehh? 'Hibari-san' ingin melihat hasil foto-ku? Apa jangan-jangan ia juga suka seni memotret ya? Masasih?"_

Tsuna akhirnya menghela nafas pelan kemudian melanjutkan aksinya memotret pemandangan kembali.

**_Namimori-chuu  
Library_**

"Huh, membosankan..endingnya nanggung." Ucap Giotto sembari menutup novel yang ia baca kemudian mengembalikan novel itu ketempatnya semula dan menatap jamnya "Aduh, sudah jam segini. Tsuna pasti sudah lama menungguku." Ucap Giotto dan mengambil tasnya kemudian berlari keluar menuju atap.

"Sawada Giotto Ieyasu. Bukankah ada peraturan untuk tidak berlari dikoridor sekolah. Selain itu apa yang kau lakukan disini padahal waktu belajar sudah selesai."

Giotto menelan ludahnya, suara itu ia tau jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Dengan pasrah Giotto menengok kebelakang dan bertemu dengan seseorang berambut _blonde_ pucat atau mirip dengan warna mayones, _handband_ bertuliskan 'komite kedisiplinan' dan sebuah borgol ditangannya yang kini tengah memandang Giotto dengan tatapan datar.

"I-itu aku habis mengerjakan tugas di Perpustakaan." Ucap Giotto dengan keringat dingin. Laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itupun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lalu mau apa kau pergi keatap?"

"I-itu...itu...aku mau menjemput Tsuna." Ucap Giotto. Laki-laki itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju keruang komite kedisiplinan. Dengan cepat Giotto berlari menuju atap guna menjemput Tsuna.

**_Namimori-chuu  
Komite Kedisiplinan_**

Laki-laki yang tadi 'berbicara' dengan Giotto membuka pintu dan melihat kedua adiknya yang nampak duduk dalam diam.

"Kau datang juga." Ucap 'Hibari' yang bergender perempuan.

"Lama sekali." Ucap 'Hibari' yang bergender laki-laki.

"Seperti itukah sikap kalian pada kakak kalian sendiri." Ucap laki-laki itu, walaupun begitu ia tetap duduk dikursi yang kosong dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat lalu menaruhnya ditengah. Dengan sigap 'Hibari' bergender perempuan mengambil surat itu dan membacanya, terlihat sebuah serigaian diwajahnya setelah selesai membaca.

"Ada yang berani-berani'nya melakukan hal senekat ini."

"Hal menarik?"

"Hn, ingin membacanya Kyoya?" 'Hibari' bergender perempuan menyerahkan surat itu kearah 'Hibari' bergender laki-laki.

From : Verde  
To : Klan Hibari

Jika kalian membuka surat ini maka aku yakin bahwa yang mengirimnya masih bisa bertahan hidup, setidaknya saat menyampaikan surat ini kepada kalian. Aku menulis surat ini guna memberitahukan kepada kalian tentang T-virus yang lolos dikota Tokyo dan Kyoto. Salah seorang ilmuan membawa sebuah Virus keluar dari lab dan menguji cobanya kepada sebuah tikus. Percobaannya berawal dari Tokyo, kemudian sehari setelahnya di Kyoto. Diperkirakaan saat surat ini sampai, malam ini Namimori akan kenak dampaknya.

Karena kalian adalah satu-satunya orang yang berguna diNamimori dibandingkan dengan para polisi. Huh, sebenarnya ini bukan kehendak saya untuk meminta tolong pada Klan Hibari untuk melakukan ini. Tapi jika kalian menemukan pelakunya saya bisa menjamin untuk membuat antibiotik dan menyerahkannya pada kalian.

"Hmp. Herbivore itu bodoh." Ucap Kyoya kemudian menaruh surat itu kembali dimeja "Jadi, kau tertarik dengan kasus ini Kyona? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Tapi...sebagai Klan Hibari kita tidak bisa tidak memuaskan klien bukan?" Tanya Kyona.

"Tapi..aku malas melakukan ini."

"Alaude..kau ingin menyuruh kami?" Tanya Kyona. Terlihat Alaude menyerigai kemudian keluar dari sana "Hn. Orang itu..baiklah, Kyoya, kuserahkan ini kepadamu." Ucap Kyona kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kyoya sembari menatap sinis kearah punggung Kyona yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hm, kenapa ya? Kurasa kau akan mengetahuinnya nanti." Ucap Kyona tidak kalah sinis kemudian keluar dari sana.

"Menyebalkan." Guman Kyoya sembari melirik keluar jendela. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat kejendela dan membuka jendela itu, merasakan tiupan angin. Saat Kyoya melirik kebawah ia berpas-pasan dengan melihat Kyona keluar dari sekolah dan menuju ke gerbang sekolah dimana ada seorang herbivore berambut cokelat yang berada diatap tadi "Hn. Sepertinya Karnivora itu perlahan-lahan akan menjadi herbivora." Ucap Kyoya.

**_Namimori-chuu  
Namimori Middle Gate_**

Tsuna menunggu Kyona didepan gerbang sekolah mereka dengan sebuah foto ditangannya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Kyona ia langsung minta mampir untuk mencuci foto dulu lalu kembali lagi kesekolah.

"Herbivora." Tsuna menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kyona yang mengerah kearahnya "Kau sudah mencucinya?"

"Te-tentu saja Hi-Hibari-san." Ucap Tsuna lalu mengasihkan foto itu keKyona _"Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat."_ Batin Tsuna "_A-ano_, apa Hibari-san suka seni memotret?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinnya herbivora?" Tanya Kyona sembari menatap mata caramel milik Tsuna dengan dingin.

"Hi-HIIEE!" Teriak Tsuna ketakutan. Bodoh sekali dirinya mempertanyakan itu, dan sekarang ia hanya menunggu waktu sebentar lagi dimana Kyona akan 'menggigitnya' sampai mati nanti.

"Hn. Aku hanya tertarik pada alam, itu saja." Ucap Kyona sembari melirik foto itu kembali. Jawaban Kyona membuat mata Tsuna membesar, baru kali ini ia mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Hibari Kyona, sang Karnivora yang bisa lebih kejam dari Kyoya dan Alaude kalau sedang marah.

"O-oh, begitu." Ucap Tsuna.

"Pulanglah herbivora. Jika aku melihatmu lagi disekitar sini, aku akan mengigitmu sampai mati." Ucap Kyona sembari menatap tajam Tsuna.

"HIEEE! Ba-baik!" Seru Tsuna kemudian berlari pulang kerumah. Kyonapun langsung melirik kearah langit yang mulai tertutupi oleh awan.

_"Ibu...apakah ini akhir dari Namimori dan juga dunia?"_ Batin Kyona sembari mengenggam erat foto Namimori yang ada ditangannya, kemudian ia menghela nafas dan kembali keapartemennya.

**_Namimori Jepang  
Sawada House_**

Tsuna berjalan mendekati kotak surat yang berada didepan rumah mereka kemudian membuka kotak surat itu. Ada 1 surat disana, surat yang gambar perangkonya biji kopi. Lalu Tsuna mengambil surat itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mama, aku pulang." Ucap Tsuna sembari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Oh Tsuna, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Mama tadi pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan sarapan." Ucap Giotto yang sekarang ini tengah menonton tv diruang tamu.

"Oh. Gio-nii, aku menemukan surat dengan perangko biji kopi. Apa ini dari teman Gio-nii?" Tanya Tsuna bingung sembari berjalan kearah Giotto.

"Perangko biji kopi. Ah jangan-jangan dari Hime!" Seru Giotto lalu mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya membaca isi surat itu. Karena penasaran dengan adik perempuannya Tsuna ikutan membaca isi surat itu.

From : Tsunahime Sawada  
For : Sawada Family

Apa kabar Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san, Aniki. Hime disini baik-baik saja. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan Hime tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang karena ada urusan di London. Kuharap kalian semua sehat-sehat saja ya, maaf jika belum bisa pulang.

Keseharianku diLondon biasa-biasa saja. Kaa-san tidak perlu menghawatirkanku, disini aku bisa berteman dengan yang lainnya kok.

Tou-san jangan kelamaan kerja ya, nanti malah buat Tou-san sakit lagi.

Aniki..Tolong ingatin Kaa-san ya agar jangan membuat makanan banyak-banyak nanti jika aku pulang kerumah. Sekalian kalau nanti pulang aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk Aniki.

Nii-san..nanti Hime minta foto Namimori ya. Hime kangen dengan Namimori selama diLondon. Nii-san rajin belajar ya agar bisa seperti Aniki.

Sekian dari surat Hime.  
Oh iya, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki dan Nii-san mau oleh-oleh apa?  
Hime tunggu surat balasannya ya~

Lov. Tsunahime

"Hime ternyata tidak berubah ya." Ucap Tsuna.

"Hmm, oleh-oleh...aku mau apa ya?" Guman Giotto sembari memikirkan oleh-oleh yang diinginkannya.

"Gio-nii." Tsuna hanya bisa _faceplam_ melihat kakaknya yang udah mikir soal hadiah. Kemudian diapun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kekamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya.

**_Next Day is the Nightmare Start  
Namimori, Jepang  
Namimori Town_**

Saat ini Tsuna sedang memotret pemandangan Namimori Park yang penuh dengan beberapa orang beraktifitas. Tsuna menengok keatas dan melihat langit yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup oleh awan-awan berwarna abu-abu.

"Mendung." Guman Tsuna "Semoga saja tidak hujan." Sambugnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna berbalik dan melihat Yamamoto berjalan kearahnya, dengan cengirannya seperti biasa "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memotret, katanya Hime ingin melihat hasil potretku. Tapi sayang sekali, awan melindungin langit." Ucap Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Eh?" Yamomoto menengok keatas dan melihat langit yang mendung "Kau benar juga. Semoga tidak hujan ya."

"Yap semoga. Kau tidak dengan Asari-senpai?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak..Aniki sedang ketoko musik untuk mengambil seluringnya yang tak sengaja kurusakan." Ucap Yamamoto nyengar-nyengir "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak dengan Giotto-senpai?"

"Oh, Gio-nii sedang ketoko buku." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tsuna..kau mau ice cream?" Tanya Yamamoto sembari menyondorkan ice cream rasa vanilla dan ia sendiri rasa strawberry.

_"Sejak kapan ada ice cream disekitar sini." _Batin Tsuna _sweetdrop_, kemudian diapun menghela nafas dan mengambil ice cream itu. Mereka makan ice cream dengan tenang dan damai, sembari menikmati pemandangan taman.

"KKKYYAAA! TOLONG!"

Tsuna dan Yamamoto langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang wanita keluar dari semak-semak, badanya dilumuri darah dan terlihat ada beberapa bekas gigitan.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya salah satu dari orang yang berada ditaman mendekat kesana. Mendadak wanita itu memuntahkan darah dan tumbang.

"DIA MATI!?" Seru perempuan yang mendekat kesana.

_SRREEKK  
SSRREEKKK  
SSRREEEKKK_

"GGRRAA!" Tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dari balik semak-semak, wajahnya hancur dan terlihat bekas gigitan disana-sini.

"Hi-HII!" Teriak orang-orang disana ketakutan. Kemudian semuanyapun mundur perlahan. Dan saat laki-laki disebelah wanita yang mati tadi mundur, tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh karena kakinya ditahan.

"Le-lepaskan!" Seru laki-laki itu sembari menendang wanita itu. Saat terlepas ia tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya ada laki-laki yang tadi keluar dari balik semak-semak dan langsung mengigitnya "HHWAA!"

"Tsuna! Lari!" Seru Yamamoto lalu menggenggam tangan Tsuna dan membawanya lari kedalam kota.

"KKYAA!" Tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi orang-orang dibalik semak-semak mendekati beberapa orang disana dan mulai mengigit.

**_Book Store_**

"Hn. Sepertinya diluar berisik sekali." Guman Giotto lalu berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu dan melihat keluar. Diluar nampak banyak orang berlari kesana kemari. Giotto ingin menanyakan sesuatu kenapa orang-orang berlari akan tetapi tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengan Giotto.

"Giotto!" Giotto berbalik dan menemukan Asari yang berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah seluring ditangannya.

"Asari, ada apa ini?" Tanya Giotto bingung.

"Kita harus keluar dari kota. Sekarang." Ucap Asari sembari berlari dan menarik Giotto.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Giotto bingung.

"Ti-tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya, pokoknya kau harus mengajak keluargamu keluar dari kota." Ucap Asari. Giotto masih bingung akan tetapi ia tetap berlari dan mengikuti Giotto menuju kerumahnya.

"Tu-tunggu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yamamoto pasti akan memanggil Oyaji untuk keluar dari kota. Sebaiknya kita kerumahmu dulu." Ucap Asari.

"Tsu-Tsuna..apakah Yamamoto bersama dengan Tsuna?" Asari tidak menjawab dan malah mempercepat larinya "Jawab aku Asari!"

**_Ugetsu House_**

"OYAJI!" Seru Yamamoto sembari membuka pintunya membuat Tsuyoshi terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa Yamamoto?" Tanya Tsuyoshi bingung.

"Kita harus keluar kota. Ada orang yang menggigit orang lain." Ucap Yamamoto. Mendengar itu Tsuyoshi masuk kedalam kembali tak beberapa lama ia keluar dengan membawa dua buah pedang dan menyerahkan dua pedang itu keYamamoto.

"Kau pergilah deluan." Ucap Tsuyoshi.

"Ta-tapi Oyaji-."

"Cepatlah, aku masih ada urusan disini." Ucap Tsuyoshi. Terlihat Yamamoto mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Tsuna dan berlari keluar kota.

"Ya-Yamamoto. Kita harus kerumahku dulu." Ucap Tsuna.

"Jangan khawatir Tsuna. Aniki pasti sudah mengungsikan mereka. Sekarang kita harus keluar kota dulu." Ucap Yamamoto.

Keduanya terus berlari dan melewati beberapa orang-orang yang masih berlari kesana kemari menghindari serangan serta gigitan dari para zombie yang bergerak kesana-sini. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Yamamoto dan Tsuna melewati beberapa gang-gang rumah. Tepat saat berbelok ada zombie didepan mereka.

"HHHWAA!" Teriak keduanya dan menutup mata mereka menunggu gigitan dari zombie didepan mereka.

_BBHHUUAAKK_

"Herbivore." Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi mereka langsung membuka mata dan menemukan Kyoya didepan mereka, dengan tonfanya yang sudah ternodakan akan darah dari zombie yang dipukulnya "Pergi kebus itu." Ucap Kyoya sembari menunjuk bus Namimori klub Baseball.

"Hahahaha, terima kasih Hibari-senpai." Ucap Yamamoto kemudian berlari kesana dengan menarik Tsuna.

"Hn." Kyoya kembali menghajar zombie tadi tepat dikepalanya hingga darah yang berada dizombie itu tepat mengenai baju sekolah yang dipakainya "Walaupun begitu, tetap saja herbivora jika sendiri." Guman Kyoya kemudian masuk kedalam bus. Didalam bus dapat dilihat beberapa teman-teman mereka yang selamat. Mulai dari kelas 1-3 SMP, hanya saja diantara mereka tidak ada Giotto dan juga Asari.

"Mereka pasti selamat bukan?" Guman Tsuna sembari menggenggam erat tangan Yamamoto.

"Hahahaha. Pasti Tsuna, mereka pasti selamat." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum kearah Tsuna, dan Tsuna membalas tersenyum. Lalu Yamamoto menaruh pedang itu disampingnya dan memandang keluar, bus mereka masih saja melaju kencang, menabrak beberapa dari zombie-zombie yang berdiam diri.

Yamamoto melirik kearah beberapa anak yang berada disana. Ada ketua kelas mereka, ada beberapa teman mereka, dan ada beberapa senpai mereka. Beberapa perempuan ada yang menjerit pelan begitu melihat diluar beberapa zombie hendak menyentuh bus.

"Yamamoto. Itu pedang bukan, bisakah aku meminjamnya?" Tanya seseorang murid kelas 3 SMP. Ia adalah ketua klub kendo bernama Mochida.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi oyaji menyuruhku untuk tidak mengasihkan pedang ini kesiapa-siapa." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ayolah, kau mempunyai 2 senjata. Berikanlah kepadaku 1 hingga aku bisa membantu." Ucap Mochida tetap ngotot.

"Ta-tapi-."

"Herbivora. Duduk ditempatmu." Ucap Kyoya sembari mendekat kearah sana "Jangan pake pedang itu selama aku masih dibus ini." Ucap Kyoya lalu berbalik.

"Cih." Guman Mochida dan kembali kekursinya.

"Tsuna...ini perasaanku saja atau Kyoya mirip Kyona saat memanggil kita." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Hi-hie?"

**_15 minute Ago  
Sawada House_**

"KAA-SAN!" Teriak Giotto nyaring sembari membanting pintu rumah itu.

"Arara. Giotto kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Nana.

"Kaa-san. Kita harus cepat siap-siap. Di-diluar ada zombie!" Seru Giotto.

"Maksudnya kau sedang bermain dengan temanmu?" Tanya Nana.

"Tidak Kaa-san ini nyata!" Seru Giotto kemudian naik keatas.

"Hm?" Nana masih terlihat bingung.

"Giotto no Kaa-san. Sebaiknya anda mengkemas baju-baju anda yang bisa dibawa. Kita akan keluar dari sini." Ucap Asari.

"Ehh..baiklah." Ucap Nana kemudian masuk kekamarnya. Asari nampak berjalan kedapur dan melirik kedalam rak pisau. Ada 4 pisau disana, lalu diapun mengambil keempat pisau itu dan membuka laci disana, ada 2 pisau daging, dan dia mengambilnya, lalu membuka rak dibawah lagi dan menemukan 2 buah parang panjang.

_"Ahahaha, ternyata dapur Giotto seram sekali."_ Batin Asari begitu menemukan benda-benda seperti itu dan membuka laci kecil disana ada 6 pisau dan dia kembali _faceplam_ _"Kutarik kata-kataku. Dapurnya lebih dari kata seram."_

"Asari. Syukurlah kau sudah mengeluarkan pisau itu." Ucap Giotto kemudian memasukkan beberapa pisau kedalam tasnya "Kaa-san! Cepatlah!" Seru Giotto.

"Iya-iya." Balas Nana kemudian keluar dengan 2 koper "Ah, Asari-kun, disitu ada mainan Giotto. Dirak sebelahmu." Ucap Nana. Asaripun membuka rak disebelahnya dan menemukan 2 buah pistol dan dia memandang Giotto dengan wajah horror.

"Giotto..kenapa ada pistol?" Tanya Asari sembari mengangkat pistol itu.

"E-eh, itu hadiah dari ayah. Tapi itu tidak ada pelurunya." Ucap Giotto.

"Kita bawa saja. Ayo kita harus pergi." Ucap Asari dan pergi keluar lalu membuka pintu lalu melirik keluar "Jika berjalan kaki kita tidak akan selamat." Ucappan Asari membuat Giotto menelan ludahnya.

"Arara. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita naik mobil saja." Ucap Nana.

"Mobil?" Ucap Giotto dan Asari bingung, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju bagasi dan membuka pintu bagasi. Didalam sana ada mobil BMW gunung yang sering mereka pakai jika berkemah diatas gunung.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyetir." Ucap Nana.

"Naik. Biar aku yang menyetir Kaa-san." Ucap Giotto.

"Ah baiklah." Ucap Nana naik kemobil itu dan duduk dibelakang diikuti oleh Asari dan Giotto.

"Giotto. Kau taukan apa yang harus kau lakukan disaat begini?" Tanya Asari.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Giotto kemudian mengendarai mobil itu keluar dari bagasi dan ada beberapa zombie didepannya "Tancap gas!" Serunya dan menabrak beberapa zombie hingga akhirnya keluar dari sana.

"Ada apa disana Giotto?" Tanya Nana bingung.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa mama. Hanya ada beberapa kerikil saja." Bohong Giotto dan terus mengendari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Um..baiklah lain kali hati-hati ya." Ucap Nana tersenyum, terlihat Giotto berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Nana lalu mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali fokus kedepan jalan.

_"Tsuna...kau harus selamat. Kau harus."_ Batin Giotto.

_"Yamamoto kumohon...bertahanlah, kumohon selamatlah Yamamoto, Tou-san."_ Batin Asari.

**_Someplace unknow  
Namimori Jepang_**

"Hoo..padahal hanya tikus sepertimu tapi sungguh susah dicari." Ucap Kyoya sembari memperlihatkan tonfany yang sudah ternodakan akan darah.

"Ci-cih.." Guman orang yang sekarang ini terpojok.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Tapi jika memaketkanmu mungkin bisa membunuh kebosananku." Ucap Kyoya kemudian menyerang orang itu.

**_London, Inggris  
Apartemen_**

_/Aku mendapatkannya. Kirimkan paket antibiotik nanti dan aku akan mengirim 'paket' ini./_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"..."

Terlihat seorang perempuan bermata karamel dan berambut cokelat menghela nafas lalu menaruh handphonenya diatas meja yang berada disana dan memandang langit yang kelam.

_"Sudah dimulai...semoga kalian baik-baik saja Kaa-san, Aniki, Nii-san."_

"Verde. Kapan dampaknya akan sampai kesini?" Tanya wanita berambut caramel itu.

"2 hari lagi. Dan kita sudah siap menghadapinnya." Ucap Verde "Kau takut tentang keluargamu di Namimori?"

"Hn. Seperti itulah, tapi aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga diri. Terutama Aniki yang menggilai saat seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Klan Hibari?" Tanya Verde.

"Mereka berhasil. Sepertinya kau harus mengirimnya dengan paket kilat, Verde." Ucap wanita berambut cokelat itu sembari tersenyum.

**_Namimori, Jepang_**

"Kita akan kemana Gio-kun?" Tanya Nana.

"Kita akan menjemput Tsuna keperbatasan kota, Kaa-san." Ucap Giotto dan masih menyetir.

"Hm. Kalau begitu Kaa-san akan membuatkan sarapan siang untuk kalian." Ucap Nana kemudian membuka mie instan dan memanaskannya dengan air panas.

"Giotto..kita akan lewat mana. Jembatan atau jalan memutar?" Tanya Asari.

"Jika kita mengambil jembatan kita akan terkenak arus macet. Karena itu kita ambil jalan pintas, selain itu kau bisa menggunakan pistol itu. Dirak belakang ada paku dan kau bisa menjadikannya peluru." Ucap Giotto.

"Hm, kau seperti sudah mempersiapkannya ya." Ucap Asari tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah pengemar film horror seperti ini, itu artinya sebuah keberuntungan untukku." Ucap Giotto.

"Kuharap yang lain juga berpikir seperti kita." Ucap Asari masih mencemaskan adiknya.

"Tenang saja, Tsuna pernah kuajak untuk menonton film seperti ini. Dia pasti tau apa yang harus dia lakukan." Ucap Giotto dan tiba-tiba dia rem mendadak.

"Ada apa Giotto?" Tanya Nana bingung.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa Kaa-san aku hampir saja menabrak kucing." Ucap Giotto.

"Oh, berhatilah-hatilah ya." Ucap Nana.

"I-iya." Ucap Giotto lalu memasang wajah pucat saat melirik kedepan. Dimana disana berdiri Kyoya dengan seseorang yang diseretnya dan tengah memandang mereka tajam.

"A-ahahaha, tak menyangka melihat Kyoya-san disini." Ucap Asari sembari meneguk ludah.

**_Namimori Bus_**

"Jangan kejembatan. Kita lewat jalan memutar." Ucap Tsuna.

"Apa?! Kau bodoh! Lebih baik kita jalan melewati jembatan!" Seru salah satu siswi kelas 3 marah.

"Itu benar Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Memangnya kau mau membunuh kami apa!?" Akhirnya siswa kelas 1 dan 3 ikutan berteriak.

"Bukan. Kalau kita kejembatan kita akan..hn, itu terserah Hibari-san." Ucap Tsuna tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Alaude kita balik arah, kita memutar." Ucap Kyona.

"Apa! Kyona! Kau mau kita semua terbunuh!" Seru Mochida dan beberapa cowok serta cewek lainnya marah.

"Tsuna jelaskan." Ucap Kyona tidak ambil pusing dan duduk disebelah Alaude. Sekarang semua pandangan tertuju pada Tsuna.

"Err...begini. Jika kita lewat jembatan maka kita akan terkenak arus macet. Akan tetapi jika kita memilih untuk memutar maka kita akan tiba lebih cepat dari pada memilih jembatan." Jelas Tsuna.

"Pemikiran yang cerdas, sekaligus bodoh seperti biasanya Dame-Tsuna." Ucap teman satu kelas Tsuna, Kurokawa Hana.

"Maa...maa... setidaknya aku setuju dengan rencana Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto "Sepertinya Hibari-san dan Hibari-senpai juga." Ucap Yamamoto sembari melihat kedua kakak beradik didepan sana.

.

.

**Silver **: Oke dicut sampai disini dulu ya. Gimana ceritanya? Bagus ngak? Pasti buruk ya! Ukh *down*  
Well kuharap kalian menikmati zombie fic ini. Memang sih agak gaje dan juga sepertinya akan mulai rated M dichapter mendatang atau mungkin sekarang udah diganti. Hmm, kurang unik dan juga prediksi? Kurang seru dan juga menantang? Kurang romance dan juga horror?

**Narator **: Tunggu sejak kapan ada Romance? *kenak lemparan kursi Silver* U-kh.. malangnya nasibku..*pingsan*

**Silver **: Ehem. Kuharap kalian enjoy dengan cerita ini. Cukup panjang ya, ahahahaha, ya begitulah lagi bersemangat nih. Oke cukup bacotannya, jangan lupa review ya..kalau reviewnya cukup banyak diusahakan 1 chapter nanti wordsnya nambah. Ciao~


End file.
